Jaune Stoppable
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Jaune fought his hardest yet he still couldn't beat the woman who was his enemy and now he had lost the battle yet is his life over?. Reborn into a new era/time read on how this Arc becomes Unstoppable in this new world (Cover Image does nor belong to me all credit goes to the one who made it).


Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kim Possible characters and all credit goes to the people who made them in the first place.

[Chapter 1]

*Siren*

"Don't let him escape!" "Where is he?!" "I think I saw him over there!"

Loud shouts echoed throughout the newly constructed headquarters of 'The White Fang' who are a group of Faunus who believe that they are the superior race other than humans, their main goal in life is to eradicate the human race so Faunus could be the main race in the entire world.

They first started off as a small group whose goal was to be the symbol of peace for both Humans and Faunus but after countless discriminations against them and their kind they became more violent thus becoming and turning themselves into a violent terrorist organization with their name being famous all around the world.

Currently in one of the bases a man by the age of twenty eight was running throughout the base while the white fang soldiers were running everywhere except in his direction.

What makes this man different because of the rest was because he was completely human. The man had dark blue electrifying eyes that were searching throughout the empty area, he was wearing a a black business suit with a white inside shirt matching with a back tie while on his feet he wore copper shoes. Attach to the back of his business suit was a jacket that had the stitches of 'Arc' on it.

This man is none other than Jaune Arc a now full filled and complete huntsman since graduating from Beacon Academy with his friends, the reason why he was in one of the many bases of the White Fang was because he had a mission to infiltrate it alone meaning none of his teammates could come with him. It was a mission assigned from his old time headmaster Ozpin, he said that he had to do the mission alone since bringing much company would raise suspicion in the base.

The mission was to infiltrate the White Fang base on Tomo Island and gather any secret information, the kind of information and top secrets that the White Fang would no doubt unleash upon the world with chaos and this mission was up to him 'Jaune Arc'.

"Ozpin better be thanking me for this" Jaune Arc muttered while running, he successfully infiltrated the White Fang base and stayed there hidden for three months but he got sloppy when he was searching through their data work in their lab when one of the scientists took notice of him.

Now he was on the run from them since the scientist notified everybody that an intruder came in Jaune Arc did nothing but run since the mission was compromised.

He then entered a new room that he was sure was the exit only to stop running when there appeared to be a huge gate blocking the area "Tch" Jaune Arc gritted his teeth. Even the escape Routes were heavingly guarded but he didn't have time he has to get out of here, the last thing he needs was getting captured by this group.

"I guess I have to use that" He muttered and ran toward the gate while bringing his right arm back "The colors of Aura" He muttered before his entire right arm including his business suits sleeve was developed in a blue light armor, reaching the gate he quickly threw a punch in the middle of the gate.

*Boom*

Everywhere the soldiers who were far away from the area turned at once noticing the sound, unlike the humans Faunus have a good skill at hearing things from far away.

"Quick over there!" One of the higher ups in the White Fang who was a dog Faunus barked out while the groups of Faunus in front of her rushed over to where the explosion is, quickly following the females order.

"I may not be as strong as Yang but I could still be firecracker" Jaune grinned and hopped through the hole that he made through the gate and rushed into the open forest and away from the base. His mission was compromised but for now he has to get the hell out of here and away from this place, he doesn't have much time left before they quickly follow him so he has to make it to the hidden plane that he brought into the island then get the heck out of this island.

He doesn't know how far he ran but he didn't care he has to make it to the plane. It quickly grew night time yet he still does not slow down in fact his running increased throughout the forest, while he ran his footsteps were quiet and he was the one riding through the shadows of the place.

After a long time of running the sun was finally coming up "Great I'm almost there" He said with a smirk. He still couldn't believe that he made it out of that place alive yet here he was still standing in one piece, his sisters and his parent would be proud of him right now for escaping one of the most dangerous bases into the world alive without getting a single scratch on him.

Finally reaching the area where the plane was he was smiling in glee because he could see the plane just a few distances from his position "Now to get out of here" He ran to the plane before suddenly he sensed something coming from behind him so he quickly sidestepped avoiding what seemed like a missile.

The missile missing its target did nothing but rocketed straight, Jaune widened his eyes before the missile made contact with the plane creating a large explosion "Damn it" Jaune covered his face while keeping his stand from the Shockwave that had occurred. The Shockwave pass and Jaune looked back up to see his plane well what's left of it anyway since only a small chunk of it survived but it was unusable while flames sported from its area.

"There goes my ride" Jaune muttered before turning around and facing where the missile came from and stretched before popping his neck, he surveyed the area and into the forest. Sure it looks quiet and deserted but Jaune knew that someone was there.

"Alright come on out I know you are there?" After a few moments a figure came out behind a tree of the area and into Jaune's sight. The figure was wearing the traditional white Fang robe but Jaune couldn't identify the face since it was covered by a mask but judging from the build of this person the figure appears to be female.

Jaune got out of his relaxed state and narrowed his eyes at the girl, something about her seems familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it "What's your name?" He called out yet the figure did not move until she reached over her mask and slowly pulled it down revealing a familiar face that he knew was dangerous. Her eyes switched from green and white to pink and brown as she grew a smile on her face and gazed innocently at Jaune who only put up his guard up even more.

Her long hair flowed through the wind with its pink, white and brown streaks "Neo" Jaune whispered with a calculated gaze. He never thought he would find Yang's past rival here of all places especially with the white fang.

"Why are you with the white fang Neo didn't you quit and where Torchwick?" Jaune fired off his question before Neo brought up one of her fingers and made a slicing movement on her neck, although Jaune didn't show it he flinched from her action. He honestly did not see this coming Roman Torchwick was dead, he still stares bravely into Neopolitan's gaze as the girl just smiles at him with a tilted head.

Jaune knew he was in a tight situation no matter how strong he is he could never be able to find off the ice cream themed girl especially if Yang couldn't even handle her so what are the chances that he could handle her himself.

Jaune quickly took out his pistol and shot a few rounds at Neo who swiftly knocked them away with her usual umbrella thus reflecting his attack.

"Okay but how about this" Neo blinked as Jaune's pistol was suddenly coated with a blue link aura mist, she widened her eyes when she realized what the blonde boy was doing "Take this!" Jaune yelled firing off and Neo noted that his once normal bullets were created with the same aura that was on the gun. She quickly bend backwards easily showing that her flexibility wasn't just for show as she witness the bullets passed through rocks and trees behind her before an explosion of blue was made.

She was impressed yet a little scared, noting sudden motion above her she looked up just to see Jaune in front of her throwing a right hook on her. She avoided it by jumping aside in the air as the fist crashed into the ground making a dust cloud. The dust cloud cleared and Neo could see that a crater was made in its direct place where Jaune's fist made contact upon the earth's rocky ground.

Neo landed on the other side of the area with a teasing grin while Jaune gritted his teeth in annoyance since she was messing with him. After all those years of growing up in Beacon he grew in many ways through strength and a hardened attitude alone, he could obviously tell that fighting this girl/young woman would not be easy to defeat.

"But" Jaune pulled up his sleeves from his arms showing his muscles "I have to try" with that he charged at Neo who made a motion with her hand with a smirk on her face as if motioning him to attack her first.

* * *

[A Long Endless Battle Later]

* * *

In the South part of the island trees were gone, large craters were formed and nothing but complete destruction in the area. Grass were torched as the surrounding area was whether broken or cut down in its former glory state and on the ground was Jaune who was kneeling breathing heavily just staring at the woman who was standing on the opposite of him. He had a few cuts all over his body as his suit was being shredded apart and black spots start to appear as bruises where Neo had struck him and Neo was in the same condition just like him as she too was breathing hard but not as heavy also Jaune was breathing.

Jaune gritted his teeth as he tried to stand on back onto his legs but instead he fell back on his knees kneeling over again "This is bad" He thought to himself. He had already gone beyond his aura usage yet the girl was still standing across him, he closed his eyes for a second before opening them as they widened when a gun was pointed right at his face on top of his head. The point of the gun touched his head and Jaune looked up just to see the devilish smile on Neo's face as she moved her lips and Jaune read her movement 'Bye…Bye' was what she mouthed toward him.

The last thing Jaune knew was that a spark appeared in front of his eyes as Neo pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through Jaune's head easily while his body was still kneeling over, blood dripped from his face before suddenly his body fell over with a smiling Neo above him blowing away the smoke from her gun.

Jaune Arc had lost... He was dead.

Neo nodded toward Jaune's body before praying for him, although he was an enemy she couldn't help but be impressed with the body's actions in their fight. That was the most hardest fight she ever had not even that muscle bimbo of a blonde girl pushed her this far but it was a quite interesting battle for her.

She took a look at the lifeless body as a bloody puddle was made under it then at the burning remains of the small plane, she is done with this battle but for now. She put back on her mask as she made her way back to HQ, she would have to inform her boss that the intruder had been dealt with.

Meanwhile Jaune opened his eyes for a few seconds before looking around, he knew he was dead so he thought he was in the after life now but all he could see around him was total complete darkness before he closed them again. After what seemed like a long time he opened his eyes only to flinch from a sudden burst of light above him and suddenly he heard a few voices around him.

"So what are you going to name them honey?" He heard a young males voice before he suddenly heard a females voice, he tried to look for the sound and where it came from but his vision wasn't quite clear yet it seems in fact his vision was foggy.

"Hm... How about... Jaune and Ron Stoppable" He heard the unknown female's voice happily say before his eyes suddenly closed and he was drifted back into unconsciousness.

[Chapter 1 End]

Authors Note: Hey everyone this is my first RWBY and Kim Possible fanfic story anyway and I hope you enjoy it so far plus don't forget to review please.

No hating comments allowed thank you very much and have a nice day.

REVIEW!


End file.
